phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium
Phantasy Star IV - The End Of The Millennium is the fourth title in the popular RPG series - Phantasy Star - developed by SEGA. It follows events from Phantasy Star II by showing what happened to the great civilization developed in the Algo system after the demise of the Mother Brain and subsequent explosion of Parma. =Story= It is 1,000 years after the events of Phantasy Star II and the main character is Chaz Ashley, a bounty hunter under the guidance of Alys Brangwin. Chaz wakes up and is informed by Alys that he is now her partner and that their next assignment lies in Piata, the town of learning. Upon arrival, they enter the academy and meet with the headmaster. He then informs Chaz and Alys that some peculiar biomonsters have infiltrated the academy and seemed to have made the basement their headquaters. He sends them off where Alys comments on the headmaster's strange behaviour outside his office. When they go to the basement entrance they're greeted by Hahn Mahlay, a student under Professor Holt, who is waiting for them to arrive. Alys quickly pressures Hahn out of some money in order for him to accompany the hunters into the basement to investigate the monster outbreak. In the very bottom of the basement the group finds large test tubes with peculiar monsters growing in them. After defeating a large, unknown monster the group goes back to the headmaster. He reveals that Zio threatened him turning him into stone by showing him one of Professor Holt's research team turned to stone. With a mystery on their hands about who Zio is to control that kind of ancient magic, the group travels north to Zema's Birth Valley to find Professor Holt. They are shocked to see that everyone is turned to stone. Subsequently, Alys tells Hahn that she knows of a cure attainable in the Motavian village, Molcum just south of Zema. Jumping at the chance to help Professor Holt, Hahn arranges passage with Alys and Chaz for a meager sum. Upon arrival in Molcum, the group finds the town completely devasted except a lone man in white robes standing in the middle of the former town. The man identifies himself as Rune Walsh, a mysterious wizard who has a shrouded, seemingly romantic by the way she blushes, history with Alys. After teasing Chaz, Rune invites himself into the party with objections coming only from Chaz. Rune tells the group to go to Krup then north to Tonoe to find Ashline, the cure for the ancient stone curse. Hahn seems uneasy going to Krup after which is revealed to be Hahn's home town. It seems his father is not proud of him persuing an academic career and has been disinherited. The group also gets to meet Hahn's fiance, Saya, who teaches children in the local school. On the way to Tonoe, Rune takes out some rocks using the Faleli magic spell to open up the tunnel entrance. On arrival to Tonoe, the group visits the village elder, Grandfather Dorin, who has some amusing stories to tell and has history with Rune. After being punched by Alys for divulging personal information about her figure, Gryz joins the group and guides them to the storehouse where the Alshline is stored. Meanwhile, Grandfather Dorin and Rune go off on a secret mission. After retreving the Ashline the group makes their way back to Zema to cure the villagers and scientists. Gryz decides to accompany the group to avenge his friends and family that were killed by Zio in Molcum, allowing nothing to get in his way of vengeance. After curing everyone of the stone curse, the group takes it easy. Suddenly, there is a big expolsion and the group goes to investigate. In front of Birth Valley, a large, mysterious monster shows up to terrorize the townsfolk. After defeating the Igglanova, the group enters Birth Valley. Going deeper in, they find some of Professor Holt's team lying on the floor and hurt. One of the professor's team states that the professor has gone inside. Worried about the professor, the group goes in to investigate. Inside, they find a structure of an advanced civilization. Chaz and Gryz jump at the scanners going off whilst Alys cooly shrugs it off, making fun of Chaz and Gryz being too jumpy. Eventually, they find Professor Holt who was being protected by Rika, a Numan. Chaz and the team then go through and speak to Seed, an advanced artificial intelligence residing in a large computer databank. He informs the team that the monster outbreak does in fact stem from the structure they're in, Bio Lab. Seed and Rika inform the party that they can stop the monsters by shutting down all the control systems including Nurvus, the central control system of all of Motavia. However, they would need to find and free Demi, an android, who is the only one who can control Nurvus. Unfortunately, she is being held captive by Zio in his fort. Seed asks if Rika can go with the group and Alys agrees. As the group is coming out of Birth Valley, Rika is childishly astonished and amazed at how beautiful the sky and flowers are. After Seed confirms that everyone is outside of the Bio Lab/Birth Valley, he activates a self-destruct sequence that blows up Birth Valley, blocking the entrance. On their way to rescue Demi from Zio, the group comes upon a partially destroyed town, Nalya. They're informed that the town was devestated by a falling object located to the west of town. The group comes upon another structure from an advanced civilization. Inside, they find malfunctioning robots and information about the structure itself. It seems that it's a remnant of a ship from the survivors of Parma that never made it to Motavia and died during the ship's orbit of the planet for 1,000 years. The group then continues onward to Aideo, Chaz and Alys's hometown. They take a day's rest and resupply for their journey to the town of Kadary. Upon arrival in Kadary, the group finds a church of full Zio's worshippers. Knowing that Zio's Fort is nearby, the group presses on. At the entrance of Zio's Fort, the encounters a strange magical barrier blocking the way down a set of stairs. Figuring that Demi is held captive at the top of the tower, the group makes a hard fought way through to the top including defeating one of Zio's top lieutenants. Once reaching the top, the group finds and frees Demi who heals their wounds with her restorative Medic Power. Zio shows himself from the shadows and quickly assaults the group. Try as they might, the group cannot break through Zio's magic barrier to hurt him. Zio slowly prepares a devastating attack, the "Black Wave" spell. Intending to hit Chaz, Alys jumps in front of the dark magic. Alys fatally wounded, the group quickly escapes the battle and teleport to Krup using the Ryuka technique. In fit of agony, Alys implores Chaz to find Rune. Gryz states that Grandfather Dorin and Rune went to Ladea Tower to find something. Not having any way to traverse the quicksands separating them from Termi and Ledea Tower, Demi reveals she knows of a way using a vehicle called a Land Rover located in a small facility just south of Krup. Demi also reveals that Nurvus lies under Zio's Fort sealed by a magical, impassable barrier. Traversing the landscape of Motavia to Termi, the group comes upon an odd looking building. Demi reveals that it's one of Motavia's control systems. The group is, once again, assaulted by malfunctioning robots and makes their way to the main computer console to shut the system down. The group find Rune on the second floor of Ladea Tower. After informing Rune of what's happened to Alys, he insists that they must get to the top of the tower to procure the Psycho Wand claiming it's the only way they can defeat Zio. Once they reach the top of the tower, they see the chest in which the Psycho Wand rests with some kind of barrier surrounding it. After breaking the barrier, the group is confronted by one of Zio's accomplices, Gy-Languiah, in a fight for the Psycho Wand. After a grueling fight, the party sense something is wrong and rush back to Krup. Alys is nearly on her deathbed and wishes to speak to Chaz and Rune before passing. Alys dies in a very heartfelt scene; Chaz cries and yells in anguish from losing his friend and mentor, Rune sheds a manly tear and turns to the shadows for solitude, and Rika cries her eyes out in utter sadness. They bury Alys in Krup's cemetary. Chaz and Rune talk later that evening about Alys and the fight to come. Once Chaz and Rune are done talking, Rika approaches Chaz. Rika, being quite new to the world, is inundated with emotions about Alys's death and instinctively reaches out to Chaz for consolation. Having no real time to mourn the loss of Alys, the group steels themselves for the fight against Zio. They make their way back to Zio's Fort. At the impassable barrier, Rune uses the Psycho Wand to dispel it. Making their way down to Nurvus, the group's progress is hindered by Zio's guards and malfunctioning robots. Once they reach the central core they are confronted by Zio. Zio reveals that his powers were bestowed upon him by the Dark Force, which piques Rune's interest quite a bit. Zio, not being one for small talk, attacks the group. Rune dispels Zio's magic barrier, allowing the group to fight Zio on even ground. After an intense battle, the group is victorious and Zio being betrayed by Dark Force's promise of immortality at the last minute causing his body to vaporize. Victory celebrations are had by Chaz and Gryz. Demi states that for her to fully shutdown and attempt to gain control of the Motavian systems that she must insert herself into Nurvus's core itself. Once successfully inserted, she easily shuts down the malfunctioning systems. However, she states that the orders for the systems to operate in the ways they were are coming from the main control satellite Zelan. Rika says that her and Seed lost contact with Zelan and its sole occupant Wren (a different Wren unit from Phantasy Star III) a while back and hadn't been able to re-establish contact. Chaz ponders how the group will get to Zelan since it's in outer space; Demi reveals that there is still a functioning space shuttle that can take them to Zelan. Demi states that she reluctantly can't accompany the group to meet Wren since she needs to stay inside of Nurvus to get the systems under control. The group takes the shuttle up to Zelan where they meet Wren. Unfortunately, Wren is also not in control of the orders being sent out to the planetary control systems but the rogue sister satellite, Kuran, is the one sending out the orders. Kuran was meant to never be functional but something happened where it suddenly came online and overtook Zelan's position in the chain of system's control. Wren joins the group to go to Kuran to fix the issues. However, on the way the ship is sabotaged by an agent of Dark Force. Wren says that he'll be able to manage a crash landing on Dezolis since it's closer than Motavia. The shuttle crash lands, nearly destroying a local temple in the process. Here, the group meets the pun and wise-cracking priest, Raja who is a priest of the Gumbious temple that worships the Eclipse Torch as a holy symbol. Asking Raja if he knows if there's any space ships on the planet. Raja says he does but will only tell them if he can accompany them since he's been itching for an interesting adventure. After the group allows him to join the group, Rika finds him funny despite his bad jokes, Raja tells everyone that there's a Parmanian town not too far away named Tyler where it's rumored the spaceship that the Parmanians came in after the destruction of Parma is still there. Upon setting out, Raja informs them that the snow storm they're having is the worst that he can remember and that it's being caused by the demons in Garuberk Tower. Wren dismisses this and states it's just something with the control systems being out of whack due to Kuran. Having no other choice, the group heads to Tyler where they talk to the village elder. He says it's been a long-held legend that the ship is buried somewhere near the town and in working order. The village elder says there may be hints at the gravesite of the town's founder and pilot of the spaceship. The group heads over to the grave to find clues. Slipping on a panel, Chaz accidentally discovers the entrance to an underground passage. Making their way through the frigid cavern, they find a large spaceship. They discover that the ship is named the "Landale" after the legendary heroine, Alis Landale. Seeing no reason not to use the Landale to head to Kuran, the group embarks to the artificial satellite. After being attacked by malfunctioning robots, the group makes their way through the station. Upon reaching the main control console, they encounter what Rune reveals as Dark Force. They immediately engage it to destroy. Rune is reluctant to admit victory. Chaz asks Rune how exactly he knew that it was Dark Force and Rune replies that he's seen it before. Astounded, Chaz asks how and Rune promises to tell him at some point in the future. Wren fixes Kuran and the group returns to Zelan. Upon reaching Zelan, Wren confirms that everything is okay. However, the group discovers that the storm on Dezolis hasn't stopped. Raja asserts again that the cause is coming from Garuberk Tower. Rika agrees that there is something else causing the storm and it needs to be figured out. Chaz takes the lead on the mission back to Dezolis to figure out what's going on. Wren prepares the Ice Digger to ease their journey across the frozen expanses of Dezolis. Upon landing back on Dezolis, the group gets into the Ice Digger. While traveling, they come upon a cave that is oddly warm inside despite the unstoppable blizzard outside. Traversing the cave, they come to two talking cats that say they are musk cats and get some kind of feeling of fond remembrance from Chaz. They tell Chaz to go further inside to speak to the old man. The old man is a large musk cat and tells Chaz that it feels like it's not the first time they've met. He imparts his treasure, the Silver Tusk, to Chaz and implores him to make good use of it. Continuing their travels, they come to the town of Meese. They're informed that a strange illness is going around and to be careful. Upon entering the inn and meeting the Esper in charge, they're told that the illness started shortly after the Garuberk Tower appeared. Raja's assertions confirmed, he passes out. Chaz thinks he's joking but he's caught the illness and is running a fever. After getting Raja to a bed, Chaz is still in disbelief but Rune asks Rika if she feels it too. She agrees and Rune states he's sensed it ever since they got to Dezolis but it's particularly strong in Meese. Rune explains to Chaz that it's the Black Energy Wave they're sensing and most likely coming from Garuberk Tower. Suddenly, an Esper rushes into the room and exclaiming that Kyra has gone to the Garuberk Tower alone! The Esper says that the tower is surrounded by carnivorous trees. The group quickly heads northeast to Garuberk Tower to save Kyra. Upon arriving to the carnivorous forest Chaz quickly realizes that the Ice Digger is no good against the forest. Rika spots Kyra being attacked by the trees. Realizing that fighting the trees is a futile effort since they keep growing, the group retreats back to Meese where Kyra thanks them for rescuing her and introduces herself while Rune tries to look inconspicuous in the background. They try to figure out a way to get past the forest but no one has any idea. Kyra says that the Esper Leader, Lutz, should know a way. She tells the group about how Lutz and Alis saved the Algo system from Dark Force. Chaz is incredulous at the notion of someone still being alive from 2,000 years ago. Kyra explains that he still lives in the deepest depths of the Esper Mansion but no one is allowed to see him except high-ranking Espers. Kyra idolizes Lutz as a reverent person. The group resolves that they must help the people of Meese before they all succumb to the illness and that Lutz will be able to help. Upon arrival to the Esper Mansion, the group is greeted by the guards and let through. Inside the mansion, there are statues of a gentle-looking, beautiful woman adorning the place. After talking with several of the denizens of the mansion, it becomes clear that Lutz is revered close to godhood by the Espers. Every single one of the Espers feel the Black Energy Wave, as well. The group makes their way to the inner sanctum but are initially turned away by the royal guards. Rune steps forward and insists that they be allowed to enter. The guard is shocked by the request from Rune and apologizes to him thus allowing the group to enter the inner sanctum. Chaz is confused by this turn of events. Inside the inner sanctum they meet an old Esper who is acquainted with Rune, exclaiming his safe return. Rune says that he's going down the stairs of the inner sanctum to Lutz's room and Kyra gets excited to finally meet Lutz. On a table in the room is a floating ball; Kyra asks Lutz to show himself. Rune reveals that Lutz isn't there and actually died a long time ago. Kyra is severely let down and her faith nearly shattered by this revelation. Rune stops her cries of incredulity to explain to her that even though Lutz's body is gone his spirit lives on. He put spirit into the Telepathy Ball. Rika asks if Lutz is in the ball but Rune tells her that he isn't. He explains that if the right person appears to the ball that Lutz's spirit will be transferred into that person. Rune cooly points to his head and Rika questions that Rune is Lutz. The old Esper from before states that is correct and that Rune is the 5th generation Lutz. Kyra is shocked at this information. Rune explains to Chaz that there has been a cycle in the Algo system where catastrophes occur every 1,000 years due to the appearance of Dark Force. Every thousand years a hero would appear and defeat Dark Force to bring peace to Algo and restore the balance. Rika says that the group defeated Dark Force on Kuran but there's been no stop to the catastrophes in Algo. Rune continues to explain that due to the destruction of Parma a thousand years ago the balance of the Algo system was weakened. Rune isn't sure if Dark Force is still alive but the Black Energy Wave can still be felt. He asserts that the evil is not gone and needs to be defeated. Rune tells Chaz that he has chosen him to be the hero to defeat Dark Force. Chaz is shocked and doesn't know why Rune chose him. Rune feels that Chaz is a man of potential but is untested. Rune apologizes for keeping the information about Lutz and Dark Force secret for so long. Rune concludes that they need to go to Garuberk Tower to find the answers they need to this situation. The old Esper says that the tower is surrounded by the carnivorous trees but says that the Eclipse Torch is capable of destroying the forest. The group will need to go to Gumbious Temple to retrieve the torch. Kyra is thoroughly disappointed that Rune is Lutz saying that he's insensitive and nothing like the reverent person she idolized. Rune says that he, and Lutz, have always been like that. The group heads to Gumbious Temple where they beseech the honor guard to allow them to borrow the Eclipse Torch. The guard vehemently disagrees to let them borrow it and won't allow the holy flame beyond the temple gate. Despite the request coming from Lutz and that the entire Algo system is in danger, he doesn't want to lend out the torch. During the altercation, agents of Lashiec from the Air Castle teleport in and steal the Eclipse Torch. They taunt Rune saying he'll know who to expect there. But Lashiec was killed by the first Lutz and Alis so Rune is unsure as to who may be waiting for the group at the Air Castle, if it even still exists in the asteroid belt where Parma used to be. Category:Games